


Passionflame

by virberos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Astor Blakesley never expected to become the romantic flame the demons Hyirthyr, Fharon, and Xinith, but he would never say he didn’t enjoy it.





	Passionflame

Astor let out a soft whine, his hand stroking the stark-white hair of Fharon, the demon currently suckling off a leaky breast. His hand made sure to be careful around the crown-like horns Fharon bore, tipped with bronze ornamentation. Fharon was busy rubbing his swollen belly, currently carrying the demonic children of his brother demon Xinith. Not that Fharon seemed to mind, as his long fur-tipped tail was wrapped loosely around his waist.

 

Astor sometimes wondered how lucky he was to have such handsome demons, each content with sharing him. Most of the time.

 

The blond glanced up, hearing Hyirthyr enter. He was the oldest of the trio, as by the golden hoops on his horns and his significantly larger stature compared to the others. The demon let out a sigh, his gaze resting on the sucking Fharon.

 

“Monopolizing Astor’s time again?” He asked in irritation. Fharon grinned a little as he pulled away.

 

“Now now, that’s quite rude to say. I was merely helping Astor relieve his breasts of their excess milk.” Fharon purred. Hyirthyr gave him a look that indicated he wasn’t buying Fharon’s story.

 

“Astor is ours, Fharon.” He said, walking over to the two.

 

“I’m aware of that. You needn’t throw your weight around as the eldest.” Fharon hummed.

 

“You two, stop that.” Astor scolded, earning an amused look from the demon. “Hyirthyr, come sit next to me. My milk is for all of you.” The blond gently patted the space next to him. “As is my body. You three know that.” The demon stared at him before sighing and sitting next to him.

 

“You’re right, sweet Astor.” Hyirthyr murmured, his hand resting on the human’s swollen belly. “It’s quite rare a human is so willing to bear our young.” He said.

 

“I should consider myself lucky to have you three.” Astor said, his other hand stroking Hyirthyr’s hair. The demon chuckled.

 

“Indeed. Now, if you don’t mind…” His lips gently suckled on the nipple, suckling to drink up the milk. Astor let out a soft moan, shifting on the bed. Having the two demons drink up the milk from his breasts was always a treat, something his cock made known by twitching to life as they drank up. He always noticed their cocks, thick and long, twitch from his soft moans, they were too predictable.

 

Of course, he loved the attention he got from them. And he would always try to give in turn, be it breeding or impromptu blowjobs or disrupting their arguments with a sheer nightgown and bedroom eyes and an ass so lubed it dribbled down his legs that led to a belly full of demon seed. He could faintly remembered the night they came into his lonely life, from a ritual done from lonely boredom. They showed him a good time and then some...oh how he enjoyed himself immensely! And so a deal was made: the three could stay in exchange for breeding exclusivity and his love and care. Remembering the nights of rough breeding and full bellies of cum, his cock stood at attention. Not that he could see it well from his swollen belly.

 

A wet mouth around his cock quickly roused him from his thoughts.

 

He looked down, letting out a soft pant. In between his legs was the father of the demon inside his belly, horns draped in silver chains. Xinith’s gaze was mischievous before his head bobbed on Astor’s cock. The human whined and moaned, clinging onto Fharon and Hyirthyr. Xinith held his legs, humming softly as he sucked. His hands gently massaged his thighs, earning more moans from the human.

 

Astor never took long to become undone.

 

The demon purred as he swallowed up Astor’s seed, his long tail swaying happily. The three pulled back, relishing Astor’s ‘just came’ look. After a few minutes, the human looked at the three demons.

 

“Ah, I believe it’s my turn to please you.” He said, standing up. Fharon tsked at him and gently laid him on the bed.

 

“Now now, it would be rude of us to make a pregnant man please us.” He chided gently. “You’re going to pop any day now.” Astor frowned.

 

“Fharon’s right.” Hyirthyr said in agreement, earning a pleased look from Fharon. “You should save your strength for the birth.”

 

“Says the demons who just suckled off my breasts.” Astor pouted.

 

“What can we say? Your milk’s tasty. And someone’s gotta drink up when it ain’t one of ours doing the drinking.” Fharon chirped.

 

“But you two are aroused.” The blond pointed out.

 

“We can take care of ourselves.” Hyirthyr said. “Speaking of ourselves, we’ll take our leave.” He wrapped an arm around Fharon and led him out. Xinith’s gaze followed his brother demons out before closing the door behind them. He looked to Astor, his grin still ever so mischievous.

 

“But what about you, I wonder?” He asked, a hand gently squeezing a swollen breast. “You’re still unsatisfied?”

 

“Only because you are.” Astor said, blushing a little. Xinith kissed his head.

 

“And you’re so damn precious. Hell help me, I don’t think I can resist your cute little face~” He leaned close. “Especially when it’s covered in my cum.” He whispered. Astor shivered at the thought. “Don’t you agree?”

 

“Mmhm…” Xinith let out a happy purr at Astor’s response, a vial of oil appearing in his hand.

 

“Then just relax, darling.” He purred, pouring the oil onto his hands. He began to massage the oil onto his breasts, earning a soft moan from the male beneath him. Xinith shivered from his moan. Astor noticed his cock throb to life and licked his lips. “Ah ah ah, you just enjoy yourself, sweet thing.” He purred before pressing his two breasts together. He pushed his cock between them and began to thrust. Astor let out soft squeals of pleasure, eyes closed. Although it was not truly penetrative (as he preferred), it still felt nice. His hands held onto Xinith’s thighs, nails digging into the burnt-oak hued skin. The demon purred and kept going, relishing Astor’s whines of pleasure and the sting of his nails.

 

“Are you ready for me, Astor?”

 

“Y-Yes!”

 

With a smile, he shot his load all over Astor’s face. The male shuddered at the sensation, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Oh, that’s such a cute look for you~” He purred. The male panted softly, eyes fluttering open. “Almost as cute as when we breed you.” Astor smiled shyly at that.

 

“I enjoy that very much.” Astor hummed. Xinith magically produced a wet washcloth and began to clean up his face and breasts.

 

“Well, you still should rest, darling. Like Hyirthyr said, you look like you’re due any day now.” Xinith said. “Although that big belly of yours never ceases to make me so proud of you~”

 

“You mean horny.”

 

“If I was more crass like Fharon, I would’ve said that.” Xinith said, using his magic to make the washcloth float off into the bathroom. “But I’m not.”

 

“Except when you get mad.” Astor pointed out.

 

“Oh, that? That’s an entirely different beast, darling.” He said, getting up to tuck Astor in. “All of us are entirely different beasts when we’re upset. Although that lovely rear of yours makes everything better~”

 

“I don’t like it when you three argue...so I stop it the best way I know how.”

 

“Your very cute booty?”

 

“Who’s being crass now?” Astor chuckled sleepily. Xinith sighed.

 

“You should sleep now, darling.” Xinith said, getting into bed with him. He gently peppered his face with kisses, earning a sleepy giggle from Astor. Xinith curled up behind him, his hands resting on Astor’s swollen belly. His tail wrapped lazily around his thigh. Astor closed his eyes and quickly drifted off into slumber.

 

* * *

 

“Xinithhh!” Astor cried, writhing on the bed. Xinith’s hands were clasped tightly onto Astor’s, his gaze focused on his brother demons running around. Fharon was busy preparing the pain-killers while Hyirthyr was rubbing Astor’s open thighs. Shudders of pain wracked Astor’s body.

 

“Astor, please push.” Xinith whispered. The human whined painfully but nodded. He began to push, grunting in pain.

 

“The pain-killers are ready.” Fharon stated, producing a light green vial. “Drink up.” He placed the vial’s edge at Astor’s lips. He drank up the liquid, wincing at the bitter taste. Despite the many times he had given birth for the trio, he hated the bitter pain-killer elixir that was concocted up to help him push. However, he could feel the pain dull quickly. Without the pain, he began to push again. Fharon smiled and went over to Hyirthyr, handing him a towel. Hyirthyr smiled to his brother demon. Fharon went over to gently rub Astor’s thigh, watching the human groan and push. “How’s it looking?”

 

“I can sense the infant inside him, so that’s a positive.” Hyirthyr said softly. “It shouldn’t be long before he begins to crown.” Fharon smiled and kept rubbing the human’s thigh. His gaze moved to Xinith, who was gently encouraging Astor to push and breathe. Like Hyirthyr predicted, the infant demon began to crown. “You’re almost there Astor!” He said encouragingly. Astor let out a noise of happiness before pushing hard. The baby demon slid out of Astor with ease, caught by Hyirthyr. The demon stood up and cleaned off the wailing demon while Fharon summoned one very large washcloth to clean up the exhausted Astor. He looked up the wheezing human, gently kissed by Xinith, and smiled. This human was their human, ever so willing to be bred and birth out little demons.

 

“Xinith dear, can you carry Astor to bed?”

 

“Nooo...I want to see our baby.” Astor whined weakly, obviously exhausted.

 

“Astor, you need your rest.” Xinith said as he picked up the tired Astor. “My brothers will bring the baby to you when you’ve rested up, OK?” Astor nodded in agreement. Xinith carried him out of the room.

 

“Aww...how cute~” Fharon murmured, cleaning the room.

 

“Humans pack bond with anything. That bond is very strong when you pushed out a 5 pound baby.” Hyirthyr said casually.

 

“I noticed. He always gets a little morose when they have to leave.” Fharon said. “I guess that makes him ever more willing to be bred again.” He looked over to the elder demon. “He’s certainly got a breeding kink, thanks to us~”

 

“He already had a breeding kink. Our presence just bought it to light. That’s how we operate.” Hyirthyr said dryly, holding the cleaned up baby demon and gently cradling her to sleep. “Xinith has a little girl.” He said, changing the subject. Fharon leaned over to look at her.

 

“Aww, she’s a cutie~” He looked up at Hyirthyr. “Remember the son of yours he pushed out? That took him hours.”

 

“It was his first. Of course it took hours. He has at least eight under his belt now.”

 

“Eh, true.” Fharon shrugged. He glanced up, hearing Xinith enter the room. He gently took the infant out of Hyirthyr’s arms.

 

“What sex is it?” Xinith asked.

 

“It’s a girl.” Hyirthyr responded dryly. “How’s Astor?”

 

“Fast asleep. He wouldn’t stop fussing about the baby until he finally dozed off.” Xinith hummed. “Sinnia sounds nice for her, right?”

 

“It’s your kid Xinith.” Fharon chimed in. “Don’t look at us for appr-”

 

“It sounds nice.” Hyirthyr said bluntly. “Generic, but nice.” Fharon gave him a look before rolling his eyes and resuming cleaning up the room. Xinith chuckled.

 

“Sure, Hyirthyr.” He said as he carried the baby girl out of the room.

 

* * *

 

As usual, a year after the birth of the demon, the demon was sent off to find their own way in Hell. It was the demon way, to let their young go off at a young age to find their own path. They grew up very fast, after all, in order to continue to spread corruption onto the Earth. Despite the send-off, Astor always found himself too fond of the child to ever be truly OK with letting them go. It wasn’t that he was lonely, he was never truly lonely. Having three demons under one roof made that a certainty, after all. Even then, he couldn’t help but be fond of the children that left. Some of them visited, others did not, but they always left with a long drink of Astor’s milk. He was certain that the demonic enchantments he received to be able to bear their demonic young allowed his breasts to remain full of milk.

 

And he also was certain that it was so because a certain trio of demons were too fond of milking him and watching them sway as they fucked his brains out. Not that he minded.

 

Tonight, it was Hyirthyr’s turn to breed him.

 

Astor stood outside his door, dressed in a sheer deep-red nightgown. His entrance was dripping from the lube he used to prepare himself. Of course, he still needed something special, the spark to let his body be shaped to bear the demon spawn. It always sent him into a lustful daze, hungry for demonic cock and seed. He glanced down to his flat belly.

 

_‘Ready to be filled.’_ He thought to himself with a smile. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door.

 

“Yes?”

  
“Hyirthyr, it’s me.”

 

“Oh? Come in.”

 

Astor smiled as he entered the room. Hyirthyr had a fondness for warm colors, as his room was decorated with deep browns and appealing orange hues. A woodsy smell wafted around the room, reminding Astor of cabins nestled near babbling brooks. Hyirthyr himself was resting on a bed draped with fleece blankets, nude, and putting away a book. His gaze wandered up and down the scantily-dressed human before him.

 

“My my, you’re looking quite lovely.” He hummed, standing up. He sauntered over to Astor, gently grabbing Astor’s hips. “I presume you’re ready for me?”

 

“Yes Hyirthyr. It’s thanks to our bond that I recover so quickly.” He said. Hyirthyr smiled and kissed his head.

 

“Indeed so, my sweet.” He murmured before gently pulling him back to the bed. Astor smiled and knelt down, gently kissing the tip of his cock before taking it in his mouth. He bobbed his head on the cock, letting out muffled noises of happiness. Hyirthyr purred softly, his hand running through Astor’s blond hair slowly. As Astor sucked, he quietly shed the nightgown he wore, letting the garment fall onto the floor. Hyirthyr used his magic to make the nightgown hang neatly on a nearby hanger. Astor pulled back, licking up and down the cock and kissing his sac reverently. Hyirthyr moaned softly, gently pulling his head back.

 

“Now now, you’ll make me cum before long.” He purred, getting up. Astor quickly got on the bed, laying on his back. Hyirthyr purred at his eagerness, his hand slowly rubbing his entrance before a finger slid inside. Astor shuddered as Hyirthyr began to stretch him out with his finger, adding a second and third before long.

 

“Hyirthyr...ah...the sp- ahhh!~”

 

The spark came suddenly, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Astor let out a moan of unbridled pleasure. The demon smiled.

 

“That look on your face never ceases to excite me~” He purred, leaning down to kiss his neck. Astor let out a moan, trembling as Hyirthyr’s fingers continued to thrust into his entrance. He didn’t restrain his pleasured noises, relishing the feeling of being fingered. Too soon, they slid out, earning a whine from him. “Now now, I think you’ll like the replacement better.” Hyirthyr hummed, pressing the slick tip of his cock against Astor’s entrance. Astor shuddered visibly, his whine becoming more impatient. Hyirthyr chuckled at Astor’s whine before pushing in with one thrust. Astor gasped out in pleasure, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. After a few moments, agonizing to the desperately aroused human, Hyirthyr began to thrust. Astor moaned in pleasure, hooking his legs around the demon. The demon’s hand roamed Astor’s body, gently squeezing a breast. He smiled as Astor cried out his name, certainly loud enough for Fharon and Xinith to hear and be aware of what was going on. He shifted Astor’s position, having his leg hoisted over his shoulder, and continued to thrust hard. Astor was completely submissive, enjoying the pleasure from the new position.

 

“Hyirthyr, harder, faster, please!” Astor begged. Hyirthyr grinned.

 

“As you wish, my sweet.” He held onto his leg as he sped up his thrusting. He leaned forward to his ear. “I love how vocal you are, my sweet Astor~” He purred, earning a visible shiver from the human. He leaned down and gently kissed his neck.

 

“Hyirthyr…!” Astor moaned out, reaching up to hold his hair tightly. Hyirthyr let out a low growl, his kisses turning into light bites that left blooms of black and dark purple on Astor’s skin. “Close…!” He whined.

 

“Already, my sweet?” Hyirthyr purred, moving his hand to squeeze Astor’s cock. “Naughty little thing.”

 

“Hyirthyrrrr!” Astor whined. Hyirthyr chuckled at his horny whine and kept thrusting. Astor whimpered hornily, trying to move his hips to get friction. The demon was amused at his attempts to get pleasure. “Please, Hyirthyr, pleaseee!”

 

“Together then.” He purred, beginning to stroke his cock. Astor let out a gasp before following with a cry of pleasure, cumming with Hyirthyr. The demon grunted as he filled up his little human with his seed. Astor relished the warmth filling him, panting heavily as he came down from his orgasm. Hyirthyr took some tissues to clean up Astor’s cum-covered belly, smiling at the slight bump that formed. Over the course of the next few months, it would swell once again with his demonic child along with his breasts, filled with milk. But now, as he pulled out to replace his cock with a magical plug, the freshly-fucked look Astor had was sublime. He tossed the tissues out and tucked him into bed, sliding in after him to cuddle him. The human let out a sleepy noise, to which he gently kissed his head.  

 

“Shh…sleep, my sweet.”

 

“Hyirthyr…?”

 

“Yes, Astor?”

 

“What if it doesn’t take?” Hyirthyr chuckled as Astor’s question.

 

“Then we’ll try again. Tell me, how does getting bred in the outside gazebo sound?” He whispered in Astor’s ear. Astor blushed at the thought.

 

“I can’t wait. Although, getting fucked in the gazebo sounds just as good…”

 

“Maybe I can make an exception when you’re expecting…” Hyirthyr mused, earning a shiver of delight from Astor. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

 

“It would.” Astor murmured with a nod. He closed his eyes, dozing off with dreams of salacious sex and intense breeding.


End file.
